Les nuits de pleine lune, tout peut arriver
by Nicolina
Summary: One-shot, Slash Harry/Drago...Pour savoir de quoi ça parle, lisez la fic


Les nuits de pleine lune, tout peut arriver.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM, mention de RW+HG  
  
Avertissement: One-Shot, Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV de Harry., petite torture mentale de Harry.  
  
Disclamer: J'aime pas faire les disclamers mais comme tout le monde, je suis obligée. Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, il n'y a que l'auteur légal qui s'en fait. (J'aimerais bien gagner ce qu'elle gagne moi T____T) Je ne fais que les emprunter et heureusement parce que vu ce que j'en fais, même s'ils étaient à moi, ils s'enfuiraient vite fait.  
  
Genre: Romance (c'est toujours la même chose dans mes fics, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression parfois que c'est un peu gnian gnian mais bon, ça plait quand même la plupart du temps. C'est pas de la prétention mais ce que me dise mes reviewers.)  
  
Petit mot: Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter. J'en écrit d'autre. J'ai eu quand même envie d'essayer d'en écrire une sur ce bouquin parce que j'aime bien le couple Harry/Drago. Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Je ne peux pas me juger mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
  
Je garantie pas que je referais d'autres fics sur Harry Potter étant donnés que j'ai d'autres fics en cour qui me tiennent à c?ur.  
  
Je tiens aussi à préciser que toutes mes fics sont Yaoi. ( Encore une fois, si ça vous choque, ne lisez pas, on ne vous oblige à rien)  
  
J'arrête de vous embêter. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^__________^  
  
Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous. ^___________^  
  
  
  
Pourquoi, je pense à lui ? Depuis quelques temps, il hante mes pensées. Je me demande ce qui m'arrive. Comment je peux penser à lui comme ça ? On a toujours été ennemi et je pense que ça restera ainsi. Il doit y avoir une explication à cela. Je dois la trouver. Un sort, peut-être? Mais qui ? Qui aurait l'idée de faire une chose pareil ? J'ai beaucoup trop de questions dans la tête pour l'instant pour pouvoir y répondre dans l'immédiat.  
  
Je devrais peut-être en parler à Ron et à Hermione. Ils seraient ce qu'il faut faire. Sauf que si je leur dis qui c'est, j'ai peur de leur réaction surtout vis à vis de Ron. Il l'a toujours détesté. Il faut dire que c'est réciproque, y'a qu'à voir comment ils se traitent. Je pense que leur relation ne changera jamais. Que faire ? Je devrais n'en parler qu'à Hermione mais si je fais ça, Ron m'en voudra de lui cacher des choses. C'est vraiment difficile de faire un choix. De toute façon, je leur cache déjà quelque chose.  
  
Pour l'instant, je crois que je ne vais rien dire et voir comment ça évolue. Ce n'est peut-être que passager. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je n'ai aucune raison d'apprécier ce genre d'individu. Ce n'est pas que je ne puisse pas aimer un homme mais pourquoi lui ? C'est difficile d'analyser ses sentiments.  
  
-.et mettez les dans le chaudron. M Potter, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?  
  
Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai rien écouté. Rogue en a toujours après moi, ça devient lassant.  
  
-Non, professeur.  
  
-Et pour quelle raison ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas écouté.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Au lieu de rêvasser et de regarder M. Malfoy, vous devriez être plus attentif en cour.  
  
Je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'observais Drago, au point que quelqu'un le remarque. Mais il faut dire que Rogue prend un malin plaisir à observer mes moindres faits et gestes pour me prendre en faute. Tous les moyens sont bons pour lui pour me faire du tort. Je crois qu'il a enlevé plus de point à Gryffondor depuis que je suis là que toute les autres maisons réunis.  
  
Rogue s'approche de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Que j'aime pas ce sourire ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va me préparer un sale coup.  
  
-Vous m'avez bien compris Potter ?  
  
-Oui, dis-je d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
Rogue retourne à son bureau. Franchement, c'est le pire professeur que j'ai jamais eu.  
  
-Ca va Harry? me chuchote Ron.  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Tu es sur ? T'as l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours.  
  
-Ca va, je t'assure.  
  
-J'ai une question à te poser ?  
  
-Oui ? Quoi ?  
  
-C'est vrai que t'observais Malfoy ?  
  
-..  
  
-Harry ?  
  
J'hésite à lui dire. Si je lui dit oui, je sens que je vais avoir des remontrances et si je dis non, je lui mentirai et ce serait encore pire.  
  
-Alors ? Tu me répond ? Dit, Ron, en me secouant.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-C'est vrai, mais pour qu'elles raisons ? C'est pour préparer quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?  
  
-Nan, je préfère garder la surprise.  
  
-Ok ! Comme tu veux, mais j'espère que ça le fera bien souffrir!  
  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça.  
  
J'ai eu chaud. Il m'a trouvé une échappatoire sans le savoir. Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention. En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que Drago, ne s'en remettrai pas si je lui disais ce que je ressens. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne ressens rien pour lui. C'est impossible.  
  
Dans le cas contraire, ce qui est peu probable (Espérons), soit Malfoy serait choqué, soit il prendrait un malin plaisir à me faire chanter. Dans les deux cas, je crois que j'irai me cacher au fond d'un placard. Enfin ! Les placards sont pas très confortables, je sais de quoi je parle mais je crois tout de même que je me ferais tout petit.  
  
Tout le monde connais la haine qui nous unis, moi et Malfoy. Personne n'a jamais vu ça. Je crois que s'il y avait un concours du couple le plus improbable, c'est nous qui remporterions le premier prix. Je serais le premier à le dire.  
  
La fin du cour de potion, enfin. C'est la délivrance. Finir les cours par cette matière est crevant. Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans la salle commune Gryffondor, avant d'aller manger. Ron et Hermione sont déjà parti. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à tenir la chandelle. Depuis qu'ils se sont mis ensemble, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être de trop même s'ils me disent le contraire. Je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans la vie des couples. Je m'apprête à partir quand je suis retenu par quelqu'un si bien que j'en fais tomber mes bouquins.  
  
-Alors Potter, toujours aussi distrait, à ce que je vois.  
  
-En quoi ça te préoccupe, Malfoy ?  
  
-Ca ne me préoccupe pas. J'observe, c'est tout.  
  
Je ramasse mes livres. Malfoy se poste devant moi, l'air supérieur. Il m'énerve mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je voudrais être avec lui. Non, non, non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Il est exaspérant quand il s'y met.  
  
-A parce que tu sais faire ça toi ?  
  
Il me regarde l'air hautain et méprisant. Ca lui donne un air mystérieux, encore plus renforcer par ses yeux gris. On pourrait s'y perdre. Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. Sans plus un mot, je le bouscule légèrement pour pouvoir passer, ne m'excusant pas. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, il était devant moi. Je marche jusqu'à la salle commune. Je m'apprête à dire le mot de passe quand quelqu'un passe ses bras autour de moi.  
  
Je sursaute légèrement. Mon premier sentiment fut la surprise. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui fait ce genre de chose sans faire peur à la personne concernée. Mon deuxième sentiment est de me demander qui est la personne qui m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs. Je pourrais presque me laisser aller mais ça paraîtrais sûrement étrange. Je ne peux même pas me retourner pour voir qui c'est. Sa prise sur moi est trop forte. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose quand la personne me devance.  
  
-Alors, Potter ! On est surpris ?  
  
-Malfoy ?  
  
-Tu devrais faire plus attention. On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber.  
  
-Je crois que tu es la personne sur laquelle je ne voulais pas tomber.  
  
-Tu es sur ?  
  
Je ne pensais pas que ce serait lui. J'ai failli ne pas reconnaître sa voix. Elle était plus douce et plus.sensuelle ? C'est vraiment étrange. Je me demande pourquoi il est là et SURTOUT pourquoi il commence à caresser mon torse avec ses mains. J'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis sur que c'est un sale coup pour me ridiculiser. Il veut savoir comment, je peux réagir face à lui.  
  
-Drago, ça sert à rien, ce que tu fais.  
  
-Tu as peur, Potter ?  
  
J'arrive tant bien que mal à me libérer de son étreinte et m'éloigne de lui. C'est qu'il est costaud, mine de rien. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui le motive à faire ça. Pourquoi, je me pose cette question. Je le sais. Il a toujours aimé m'emmerder. Je le regarde, les yeux pleins de colère. Lui, souris. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer ce sourire. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas peur, Malfoy. Surtout pas d'une petite fouine comme toi.  
  
-Alors pourquoi je sens un léger tremblement dans ta voix.  
  
-Le seul tremblement que tu vas entendre, c'est le tient, si tu ne déguerpi pas d'ici.  
  
Il se rapproche de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ?  
  
-J'essaie d'être gentil et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
  
-TOI, gentil avec moi. Laisse-moi rire. Tu dois certainement préparer un sale coup à mon encontre.  
  
Il se rapproche encore un peu plus près si bien que j'ai l'impression d'être collé à lui. Nos visages, ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je suis mal à l'aise et je crois qu'il le sent.  
  
-Pourquoi, as-tu l'impression que je prépare un sale coup ?  
  
-Ne me la fait pas à moi. Je sais très bien comment tu es.  
  
-C'est là que tu te trompe, Potter. Tu ne me connais pas.  
  
Après ses mots, tout se passe à une vitesse vertigineuse. Drago vient de m'embrasser, d'un léger baiser, trop court pour que j'y réponde; s'éloigner de moi et partir sans que je n'aie put rien dire. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été dans mon corps à ce moment là. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Drago m'a.c'est trop irréel. Je dois rêver. Faut vraiment que j'aille me reposer, je dois vraiment être fatigué.  
  
Il va falloir que je parle à Malfoy. C'est très étrange l'attitude qu'il a eu. Si ça se trouve, il a pris ce qu'a dit Rogue au sérieux. Nan, ce n'est pas possible. Ah ! Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, à force de me poser des questions. Comment peut-on se poser autant de questions en une journée? Je m'approche du tableau qui mène à la salle commune Gryffondor.  
  
-Le mot de passe ? Me dit la femme sur le tableau.  
  
-Farfadet.  
  
-Tu peux entrer.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Le tableau bouge et j'entre dans la pièce. Il n'y a personne. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il fait beau dehors. Ils sont tous sortis. C'est vrai que j'aurais put le faire ou peut-être dut le faire mais je n'en avais pas envie. Si je l'avais fait, je pense que Drago ne m'aurait pas embrassé et ça aurait été une bonne chose.  
  
J'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il a fait. Mon mal de crâne s'intensifie. Je me dirige dans le dortoir des garçons et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je crois que je vais faire un bon somme en espérant que ça m'éclaircisse les idées. Pris par la fatigue, je m'endors tout de suite.  
  
********  
  
J'ouvre un ?il, puis deux. C'est dur de se réveiller. Ca m'a fait du bien de dormir un peu. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Il ne fait pas encore nuit donc je n'ai pas dut dormir beaucoup. Je n'ai toujours pas résolu mon problème. Ce n'est pas avec une sieste que mes problèmes se sont envolés. C'est bien dommage. J'ai faim. Je vais descendre pour voir si c'est l'heure de manger. Probablement. Je sors de la salle commune et me dirige vers la grande salle.  
  
Comme je m'y attendais, pratiquement tous les autres élèves sont là. Je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais j'ai faim alors. Il va falloir que je me décide. Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouve à terre.  
  
-Aïe! Dis-je. Tu peux pas faire attention.  
  
-C'est toi qui devrait être plus attentif, Potter.  
  
-Encore toi Malfoy ?  
  
-Eh oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Je me relève difficilement. J'en ai marre. Je suis sur qu'il fait exprès de me bousculer. Drago s'approche de moi et met ses lèvres au niveau de mon oreille.  
  
-Rejoins-moi à l'observatoire, à 23heures précise, me chuchote t-il.  
  
-Mais.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il est déjà parti dans la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? J'ai déjà assez du fait qu'il me hante mais si en plus, il me provoque, je sens que je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Sauf, qu'il faut que je le fasse, parce que si c'est une blague, je n'aurais vraiment pas l'air malin. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un imbécile. Il y a des limites.  
  
Je rentre à mon tour dans la grande salle et me dirige vers la table de Gryffondor. Je m'assois à côté de Ron.  
  
-Tu étais où ? Me demande Hermione.  
  
-J'étais parti me reposer.  
  
-C'est bizarre, me dit Ron.  
  
Je commence un peu à paniquer. Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?  
  
-Malfoy est rentré tout seul dans la salle. D'habitude, il a toujours ses deux chiens de gades qu'il l'accompagne.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il en avait marre de les avoir derrière son dos.  
  
-Je crois plutôt qu'il prépare un sale coup.  
  
-C'est bien possible, lui dis-je.  
  
Moi, je sais pourquoi il était tout seul en arrivant. Il n'allait pas emmener Crabbe et Goyle, derrière lui pour me parler. Ca aurait été un peu bizarre. Quoique vu le niveau intellectuel des acolytes de Drago, ils ne se seraient pas posé de questions.  
  
Nous mangeons. Je jette des regards furtifs à la table des Serpentards. Je me demande ce que Malfoy me veut. Je sais qu'il me regarde aussi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ? Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'essai de comprendre la mentalité Drago, je crois que ça me rendrais fou. J'appréhende un peu ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et ça m'énerve. Je n'aime pas ça. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus est que mes pensées reviennent toujours à Drago. Serait-t-il possible que.Aaaaahhhhh ! Je recommence à avoir mal à la tête. Je crois que je vais remonter.  
  
-Je monte, dis-je.  
  
-Déjà ? Me dit Ron.  
  
-Oui, j'ai mal à la tête.  
  
-Ta cicatrice ?  
  
-Non, j'ai juste mal à la tête. Ca doit être le cour de potion qui m'a tué.  
  
-Heureusement que ça ne le fait pas vraiment parce que sinon, tu ne serais plus de notre monde depuis longtemps.  
  
-Ca je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est pas tellement le cour qui me fatigue mais c'est le prof. Je n'ai jamais vu un prof pareil.  
  
-C'est sur qu'avec Rogue comme prof, on peut vite avoir mal à la tête. En plus, il en a toujours après toi.  
  
-Je sais. Ca devient lassant à force mais je ne peux rien faire. Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
Je me lève traverse l'allée et sors de la grande salle. Je monte les escaliers et vais dans la salle commune. Je m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils qui sont situés en face de la cheminée. Qu'elle journée étrange et elle n'est pas terminé !  
  
Il neige dehors. Il a fait beau toute la journée, c'est pour cela que tout le monde est sorti. Ils profitent de la neige. J'aime bien cette période de l'année. C'est là que les miracles arrive. Le feu de la cheminée est allumé. Ca fait du bien. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quelque chose.  
  
Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Drago me veut. Les élèves de Gryffondor commence à arriver dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas profité de ma tranquillité bien longtemps.  
  
********  
  
22 heures50. Tout le monde dors. Je devrais le faire aussi surtout que j'ai un match de Quidditch demain. Je ne devrais peut-être pas y aller mais je suis trop curieux de savoir ce que Malfoy me veut. Ca me ronge depuis le dîner.  
  
Après avoir vérifier que tout le monde dormaient, je sors de la salle commune sans oublier d'avoir mis ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me dirige vers l'observatoire.  
  
Une fois arrivé, j'attends Malfoy. Il n'est pas encore là. Pour lui, c'est sûrement plus difficile de venir étant donné qu'il n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité quoi que je ne sois sur de rien. Je peux m'attendre à tout avec lui. Espérons que Rusard et miss teigne ne nous repère pas. On serait bon pour une retenue voir même pire, être renvoyé.  
  
Il est 23 heures. Drago, n'est pas encore là. Si ça se trouve, il ne viendra pas. Je suis sur que ce n'était qu'une blague pour que je me fasse prendre et que je sois renvoyé. Je n'ai même pas enlever ma cape d'invisibilité. Je vais attendre avant de l'enlever, on ne sait jamais.  
  
Je me dirige vers le télescope. Autant en profiter pour regarder les étoiles. En plus, c'est la pleine lune. J'aime bien cette période du mois. C'est très beau. Ca éclaire le château et on a l'impression qu'il est plein de paillettes. Je peux le savoir, parce qu'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de sortir du château pendant que la lune était pleine. J'ai trouvé ce spectacle magnifique et c'est toujours le cas. Qu'y a t-il de plus beau que de voir la lune déposer ses rayons argentés sur la nature ? Ca me fait penser aux yeux de Drago. Bleu-gris. On a l'impression qu'il vous transperce de son regard.  
  
Voilà ! A chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose, ça me fait penser à lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Et ce sentiment, parce que s'en est un, a grandi. Ce n'est pas le même sentiment que j'ai ressenti envers Cho mais c'est quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense qui s'empare de moi et qui fait que je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac. J'appréhende toujours le contact avec lui et bien que ce soit le plus souvent pour se lancer des injures, le simple fait de le voir me satisfait déjà.  
  
Je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer jusqu'à maintenant mais après y avoir penser, je peux maintenant dire que c'est de l'amour. Ca ne pourrait pas être si intense, si c'était autre chose. J'ai toujours, quand je me lève, cette envie de voir Drago, bien que je me dise que ce n'est pas bien mais ça me prend et je ne peux rien faire.  
  
J'ai toujours cru être amoureux de Cho mais je me suis trompé. Mes sentiments sont très inattendus. Personne ne pourrait dire que je suis tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemi mais c'est peut-être pour ça. Comme on dit, les contraire s'attire.  
  
Drago n'est toujours pas là. Je crois que je vais m'en aller. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Je m'apprête à sortir quand la porte s'ouvre. Je m'immobilise pour savoir qui vient d'entrer. On ne sait jamais, des fois que ce soit Rusard. Il aime bien surprendre les élèves, rien que pour leur mettre des retenues. Il est content avec un rien.  
  
J'attend quelques secondes pour voir Drago rentrer. Je le regarde plus attentivement. Ce que je vois est stupéfiant. Je ne le vois pas souvent habillé comme ça. Il a un jean noir, bien serré. Un débardeur noir qu'il l'est tout autant est qui fait ressortir sa fine musculature. Il m'offre une très belle vue. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ou peut-être qu'il le sait.  
  
-Harry? chuchote t-il.  
  
J'hésite à me montrer. J'ai bien envie de l'effrayer. Ca me détendrai un peu. Je suis sur les nerfs et pourtant, il n'y aucune raison. Si ! Il y 'en a une. Je le sais. Je veux savoir ce qu'il me veut. Pourquoi je ne veux pas voir la réalité en face ? J'arrête pas de me contredire.  
  
-Harry, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi.  
  
Je soulève ma cape et me montre au grand jour. Il me sourit. Mais, c'est quoi ce sourire? Je reprend un peu mon calme et essai de paraître le plus en colère possible, ce qui est très dur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici?  
  
-Je n'étais pas sur que tu viendrais.  
  
-Tu vois, je suis là. Je suis un peu curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux.  
  
Drago s'approche de moi. Je commence à a voir très chaud. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.  
  
-Harry, c'est vrai ce que Rogue a dit?  
  
-De quoi tu parle?  
  
-C'est vrai que tu me regardais?  
  
-J'ai le droit de regarder qui je veux. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que.Ahahahaha. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Malfoy.  
  
Je me mens à moi-même. Je n'aime pas ça. Je regarde Malfoy. Il n'a aucune expression sur le visage. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.  
  
-Je ne crois rien, Potter. Je constate.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu constate?  
  
Il me regarde intensément et s'approche plus près de moi. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ?  
  
-Ri.Rien. Il ne m'arrive rien.  
  
-Pourquoi tu bégaye, alors ?  
  
-Fous-moi la paix. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux de moi ?  
  
-Tu ne le sais pas ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
Il avance de plus en plus vers moi et moi, je recule si bien que je suis arrêté par le mur. J'aimerais bien me fondre dedans. Il ne peut pas arrêter de me provoquer. Je ne vais pas résisté longtemps à ce rythme là.  
  
-Tu vas arrêté, ton cinéma. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Ce que je veuuuuuuuhhhhh.  
  
-Eh bien ?  
  
-C'est.  
  
-Va droit au but, tu m'exaspère.  
  
-Toi.  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
Il me met sa main devant ma bouche.  
  
-Tu devrais crier encore plus fort des fois que toute l'école ne t'ai pas entendu. A moins que tu veuille te faire punir mais pour ma part, je m'en passerais bien.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit tellement ç me paraît irréel.  
  
-Tu peux répéter ? Lui dis-je.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie de me faire punir. T'es sourd ou quoi ?  
  
-C'est pas ça que je veux que tu répète ? Répète-moi ce que tu as dit, avant ?  
  
-Je pensais que tu avais compris ?  
  
-.  
  
-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que les Gryffondor sont très lent à la détente.  
  
-Parce que tu ne le pensais pas avant ?  
  
-C'est vrai que je le pensais mais pas en ce qui te concerne.  
  
-????  
  
-Bon sang, Harry. T'as encore pas compris ?  
  
-J'ai peur de trop comprendre, justement.  
  
-Et ça te fait peur ?  
  
-Je trouve ça plutôt irréel. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est une mauvais blague.  
  
-Une blague ???? Si c'était une blague, je m'y serais sûrement pris autrement et surtout, je ne plaisante pas avec les sentiments surtout quand il me concerne.  
  
-J'ai pas bien compris. Tu veux dire que.  
  
-Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry.  
  
Là, sur le coup, je suis sur le cul. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. L'homme de mes rêves me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il est amoureux de moi. Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
-Harry ? Je peux savoir ta réponse ? Si j'ai bien vu dans ton regard la même chose que moi ?  
  
-Je.je.  
  
-Harry, dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé ? J'ai peut-être mal interprété. C'est compréhensible. C'est vrai qu'être amoureux de son ennemi n'est pas commun mais je sais que c'est possible. J'y ai réfléchit pendant longtemps et je me suis aperçu que la haine que je portais sur toi étais de l'amour et c'est ce mépris envers toi qui me permettais de cacher mes vrais sentiments.  
  
Je regarde les yeux de Drago. Ils ont l'air triste. Je pensais qu'il n'était pas sincère que début, que c'était juste pour me faire souffrir mais là, c'est yeux ne mentent pas. Ces yeux sont pleins d'espoir, espérant une réponse positive.  
  
Je vois une réponse qui devrais le satisfaire ainsi que moi-même. Je prend son visage entre mes mains et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde et me souris puis, le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense comme si nos sentiments ne passait plus que par cette action. Il m'embrasse avec toute l'ardeur dont il peut faire preuve. Nos lèvre sont serré et je le sens qui m'enserre en même temps de ses bras. Je fais de même. Nos corps sont très collé l'un à l'autre. Il ne veulent plus faire qu'un.  
  
Nous nous embrassons. Nos langues dansent un ballet frénétique qui ne veut s'arrêter. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'aimerais resté comme ça, que le temps se fige. Bien que nous ne le voulions pas, nous nous séparons, haletant comme on peut l'être. Je suis heureux. Le silence dure pendant un long moment. Nous ne parlons pas, profitant de la sérénité du moment. Drago est dans mes bras. J'aime le sentir près de moi. J'attendais ça depuis longtemps. Drago lève les yeux sur moi et rompt le silence.  
  
-Je t'aime, Harry Potter.  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime Drago Malfoy.  
  
********  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais, me rappelant la veille. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Je sors de mon lit. Soudain, je suis pris d'un doute. Et si Drago faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de verifier. Je prend une douche, m'habille, sors de la salle commune et m'apprête à entrer dans la grande salle quand je suis retenu.  
  
-Bonjour, mon amour.  
  
Drago passe ses bras autour de moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je suis rassuré. Je lui souris.  
  
-Bonjour. Bien dormi? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Non.  
  
-??????  
  
-J'aurais préféré que tu sois près de moi. Ce matin, j'ai eu peur que tout ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'un rêve et que tu aurais fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, me dit-il.  
  
-J'ai pensé exactement la même chose. Je suis rassuré.  
  
-Moi aussi. Bon ! On rentre. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de tout le monde quand on va rentré tous les deux dans la salle. En fait, je voudrais voir plus particulièrement la tête de Weasley. Je suis sur qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre.  
  
-Tu ne change pas.  
  
-C'est difficile d'oublier ses habitudes.  
  
-T'as raison.  
  
Drago me tire par le bras et nous entrons dans la grande salle. Comme nous l'avions pensé, tous les regards se sont tournés sur nous. Drago me sert dans ses bras pour montrer qu'on est ensemble et lance des regards qui disent « pas touche, sinon, vous aurez à faire à moi » Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si possessif mais dans un sens, je trouve ça bien aussi. Je regarde à la table de Gryffondor. Ron nous regarde éberlué puis tombe dans les pommes. C'est trop drôle à voir. L'effet est frappant. Hermione me fait un signe de tête. Je pense qu'elle approuve. La pauvre essai de réanimer Ron. Je suis vraiment heureux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point là.  
  
-Je t'aime, me chuchote Drago à l'oreille.  
  
-Moi aussi, lui dis-je.  
  
Au bout de quelques temps, Ron réussit tant bien que mal à approuver ma relation avec Drago. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là parce que sinon, on serait loin des réconciliation. Tous les autres élèves l'on bien pris ainsi que les professeurs bien que Rogue ait eu beaucoup de mal.  
  
Je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit de pleine lune où mes rêves se sont réalisés.  
  
FIN  
  
Le 28,29 et 30 décembre 2002.  
  
Ma première fic sur Harry Potter est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ? Pour les commentaires, bon ou mauvais, une review, siouplait ? Ca fait toujours plaisir. Merchi. Nicolina. ^____________^ 


End file.
